Sea, Love and Sun
by Mana2702
Summary: Thorin s'est fait offrir des vacances par sa famille pour trouver l'amour, Bilbon voyage beaucoup pour son travail. Dans un décors paradisiaque comment ne pas tomber sous le charme?
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou me revoilà après une longue absence (oui je sais c'est pas cool), j'espère que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Désolée je n'ai pas le temps de me relire mais j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop d'erreurs, je m'excuse par avance pour celles que vous pourrez trouver. Bonne lecture :)**_

* * *

Bilbon embarqua dans un avion, il partait pour Hawaï. Le jeune homme n'y allait pas pour le plaisir, il y allait pour le travail, car Bilbon était propriétaire d'une agence de voyage. Il devait aller vérifier les itinéraires que proposait son agence, les restaurants qu'elle recommandait, les hôtels. Le blond vérifier tous les ans si les formules qu'il proposait à ses clients étaient toujours possible, avec le nombre d'établissements qui fermaient ou changeait avec la crise.

Bilbon s'installa donc dans sur son siège et attrapa son calepin. Il vérifia tout ce qu'il avait déjà noté dedans, il avait aussi leur magasine complet. Il relu à nouveau la partie « _Séjour Vahiné_ » et entoura quelques détails. Finalement l'avion décolla après les conseils de sécurité. Bilbon resta plongé dans son boulot pendant toutes les heures de bol.

* * *

Thorin posa sa valise dans la chambre de son hôtel. Il était là car sa sœur et ses neveux lui avaient offert un séjour de rêve afin qu'il trouve l'amour. Thorin avait accepté pour ne pas leur faire de peine mais il n'avait aucune envie de trouver quelqu'un. Sa dernière relation lui avait brisé le cœur, et le brun n'était pas prêt à remettre ça. Il regarda la chambre qu'il avait, vu sur la plage et l'eau turquoise. Le lit était vaste, le sol en parquet, les murs rouges avec des motifs de fleurs hawaïennes blanches, les lits étaient blancs avec des dessus de lit assortis aux murs. Il ouvrit la porte sur le côté, c'était une salle de bain plutôt moderne, elle était simple et fonctionnelle.

Le brun alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche, le vol avait été long maintenant il avait besoin de se détendre. Après plusieurs minutes sous la douche il se sécha, s'habilla et descendit au restaurant de l'hôtel. Il sortit sur la terrasse et s'approcha du bar, il y commanda un diabolo fraise. Le brun prit son verre et alla s'installer sur une chaise longue sous un parasol. La vue était réellement paradisiaque, le jeune homme était finalement content d'avoir des vacances dans un si beau cadre. Il prit un selfie et l'envoya à sa sœur pour la remercier encore de ce cadeau.

* * *

Bilbon arriva à l'aéroport et récupéra sa valise. Il partit pour le premier hôtel qu'il proposait dans leur formule de base. Chaque pays avait 2 formule, celle de base et celle premium qui coûtait bien plus cher évidemment. Le transport en taxi était agréable, le paysage idyllique aidait beaucoup à oublier la route un peu cabossée. Le taxi se gara devant l'hôtel. Bilbon le paya et alla à l'accueil. La standardiste était une belle jeune femme, elle lui sourit:

«-Bonjour monsieur.

-Bonjour, je suis monsieur Sacquet, j'ai une réservation.»

La jeune femme tapa rapidement sur son clavier et sourit:

«-Oui, vous avez la chambre 103, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Voulez-vous qu'on vous porte vos bagages?

-Non c'est très gentil mais je n'ai qu'une valise donc ça ira.»

Bilbon prit sa clé et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton du troisième étage. Pour l'instant tout était propre, le personnel accueillant. L'ascenseur était en bon état et moderne ce qui était un plus. Le blond s'approcha de sa porte et la déverrouilla grâce à sa carte électronique. Il entra et sourit en voyant la belle petite chambre face à lui. Il y avait un lit simple avec une parure orange pâle, une moquette de la même couleur et les murs étaient blancs. La chambre était donc très lumineuse. Bilbon ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit balcon avec vue sur la mer. Il passa dans la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle était d'une propreté impeccable et tout de même assez spacieuse pour pouvoir y bouger. Bilbon passa au peigne fin sa chambre et l'hôtel au complet. Au banquet du restaurant il goûta un peu de tout, il prenait des notes sur tout. Un des employés s'approcha:

«-Bonjour monsieur, nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de voir que vous preniez beaucoup de notes sur l'hôtel et sur le banquet, êtes-vous critique ou contrôleur?

-Oh non, je suis propriétaire d'une agence de voyage, je teste les établissements et les itinéraires que nous proposons à nos clients.

-Oh… souhaitez-vous voir le directeur?

-Euh… pourquoi pas.»

Bilbon termina de manger et fut emmené dans le bureau du directeur. Il discuta avec lui et le remercia pour la qualité de son établissement. Il savait qu'en général ses repérages pouvaient qu'il proposait d'excellentes choses à ses clients avec des prix en accord avec leurs moyens. Il remonta dans sa chambre après avoir salué le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

* * *

Thorin termina son verre et décida de partir nager un peu. Il profita de l'eau chaude un long moment avant de rentrer à l'hôtel. Il alla prendre une douche et commanda à manger dans sa chambre. Le brun était content de sa première journée au soleil.

Le lendemain Thorin descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner dans le restaurant le l'hôtel. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait faire aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme termina de manger et alla marcher sur la plage et partit finalement pour visiter un peu l'île. Il aimait beaucoup être seul, il profitait plus de ses vacances ainsi. Il était en train de marcher quand il se heurta à quelqu'un. Il rattrapa l'homme en face de lui qui manqua de tomber:

«-Pardon monsieur je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne regardais pas vraiment devant moi alors je crois que je suis autant en faute que vous.»

Le brun sourit, face à lui c'était un petit blond qui avait l'air très sympathique. Thorin vit que le blond avait perdu un calepin. Il se pencha et le ramassa:

«-Vous avez perdu ça.

-Oh merci, vous sauvez mon travail!

-Content de vous avoir aidé. Vous êtes journaliste c'est ça?

-Non, je suis propriétaire d'une agence de voyage, chaque année je fait le tour des voyages que je propose à ma clientèle pour vérifier si ce que nous proposons est toujours valable.

-C'est vrai que tout change si vite à présent. Bonne continuation alors.

-Merci à vous aussi, au revoir.

-Au revoir.»

Les deux hommes repartirent chacun de leur côté. Thorin regarda rapidement le blond qui s'éloignait, il l'avait trouvé très mignon. Il acheta une babiole pour chaque membre de sa famille et rentra à l'hôtel. Son séjour s'annonçait réellement agréable si il continuait ainsi. Finalement le brun était reconnaissant à sa famille de lui avoir offert ce voyage.

* * *

Bilbon retourna à l'hôtel et mit en ordre ses notes, la drôle de rencontre avec ce brun l'avait agréablement surpris. Ce brun aurait pu être un surfeur vu sa carrure et ses cheveux longs, oui Bilbon avait des préjugés et faisait des amalgames. Pourtant le brun semblait bien trop sérieux pour être surfeur. Il sourit à sa propre bêtise et rangea son petit calepin pour aujourd'hui, il avait passé sa journée à effectuer les visites que proposaient les formules de son agence. Le blond prit un verre au bord de la plage et regarda le soleil se coucher avec satisfaction, il avait tout de même un beau métier.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin se promena beaucoup, autant se promener dans ce paradis. Le brun se demandait si il allait revoir ce petit blond très mignon qu'il avait vu la veille. Son désir fut exaucé, il vit le blond devant un restaurant et regardant la carte. Le brun s'approcha:

«-Bonjour, alors vos vérifications se passent bien?

-Beaucoup oui, et vous vos vacances?

-Elles se passent bien oui.

-Avez-vous déjà dîné?

-Non pas encore.

-Vous voulez vous joindre à moi?

-Pourquoi pas. Au fait je m'appelle Thorin.

-Et moi Bilbon. Entrons, je n'ai pas réservé mais ça devrait aller.»

Thorin hocha la tête, en effet ce restaurant avait l'air plutôt bien et avec des menus pour tous les budgets.

* * *

Bilbon était content de voir le brun, les yeux clairs de ce dernier étaient encore plus beaux que la mer ici. Bilbon prit le menu et commença à le lire, il hésitait beaucoup. Pour commencer ils commandèrent à boire. Bilbon prit un cocktail sans alcool et Thorin prit une bière. Le serveur était efficace et globalement de ce qu'il pouvait voir tout le personnel était compétent. En entrée Bilbon prit du saumon lomi lomi, c'était une salade, ensuite il prit du porc kalua. Pour le dessert il verrait plus tard. Thorin quand à lui prit des boulettes de chou vert farcis à la viande hachée et un loco moco, le burger hawaïen.

Les deux hommes prirent leur entrée, Thorin donna son avis à Bilbon pour l'aider dans ses notes. Le blond sourit:

«-Merci c'est gentil de m'aider.

-Mais de rien c'est bien normal.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez à Hawaï?

-Oui, ma sœur et ses deux fils m'ont payé le voyage pour que je trouve quelqu'un. Ils en ont apparemment marre que je sois célibataire.

-Oh c'est une gentille attention.

-En effet, ils m'ont vraiment payé le cadre idéal.

-C'est vrai, ils doivent vous aimé vraiment beaucoup.

-En effet.»

Ils continuèrent de manger et finalement le serveur leur apporta la carte des desserts. Thorin prit du haupia, c'était un pudding de coco tandis que Bilbon prenait des malasadas, des beignets. Les deux hommes se régalèrent et continuèrent de discuter. Le blond demanda:

«-D'où venez-vous?

-Je suis anglais, et vous?

-Moi aussi. Peut-être que nous pourrions nous revoir une fois vos vacances et mon inspection terminées?

-Pourquoi pas.»

Les deux hommes partirent marcher sur la plage. Le brun demanda l'air de rien:

«-Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ici?

-Non encore trois jours, quatre maximum.

-Je vois, moi il me reste cinq jours, ils m'ont payé une semaine.

-D'accord.

-Vous allez où après?

-En Australie.»

Le brun se mit à rire:

«-Vous ne vous arrêtez jamais?

-Si parfois, disons qu'une fois que j'ai terminé de faire mes tours de vérifications c'est calme.

-Je comprend oui.

-Et vous que faites-vous dans la vie?

-Je suis coach sportif.

-Ah ça explique tout.

-Comment ça?

-Vous avez clairement la carrure d'un sportif.»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, alors comme ça Bilbon l'avait regardé? C'était une bonne nouvelle, il sourit et s'assit sur le sable:

«-Vous avez encore un peu de temps avant votre prochaine activité?

-Euh… oui j'ai encore deux heures.

-Parfait, ça vous tente de bronzer un peu?

-Avec plaisir.»

Les deux hommes allèrent se changer dans leurs chambres d'hôtel et revinrent, ironiquement ils étaient dans le même hôtel sans le savoir.

* * *

Les anglais s'installèrent sur le sable. Bilbon commença à se mettre un peu de crème et demanda en rougissant:

«-Est-ce que vous pourriez me passer de la crème dans le dos?

-Bien sûr, c'est vrai qu'avec votre peau claire vous allez brûler.»

Thorin commença à doucement passer de la crème sur le dos de Bilbon, ce dernier avait la peau très douce. Thorin massa doucement les épaules de Bilbon avant d'arrêter. Le blond le remercia et lui proposa de lui passer de a crème lui aussi. Thorin accepta et se laissa faire avec plaisir, il s'amusa même à contracter les muscles de son dos pour faire un peu plus d'effet à Bilbon. Cela ne loupa pas, il sentit Bilbon avoir le souffle plus court ce qui le fit sourire.

Le duo profitat du soleil un long moment avant que Bilbon ne doive retourner travailler. Thorin resta donc sur la plage, il avait très envie que le blond revienne le voir après son boulot. Finalement Thorin partit nager un long moment, il aimait entretenir ses muscles, de plus l'eau le détendait toujours beaucoup.

* * *

Bilbon revint sur la plage et vit justement Thorin qui ressortait de l'eau. Des gouttes ruisselaient sur son corps, ses cheveux longs collaient à son visage, il y passa donc une main pour les rejeter en arrière. Bilbon sentit sa gorge s'assécher et son corps réagir de façon très gênante. Il s'installa sur une chaise longue et le regarda avec admiration. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un homme aussi séduisant existait réellement, son corps musclé semblait presque irréel tant il était parfait. Thorin le vit soudain et lui sourit en s'approchant:

«-Salut, ça fait longtemps que tu es là?

-Non je viens tout juste d'arriver. Alors l'eau est bonne?

-Oui, ça fait du bien de nager un peu.

-J'imagine oui.

-Alors, vos vérifications se sont bien passées?

-Oui merci beaucoup, je suis toutefois très content qu'elles soient finies. Je vais pouvoir me détendre, enfin.»

Thorin s'installa lui aussi sur une chaise longue. Un barman de l'hôtel vint prendre leur commande. Ils prirent tous les deux des cocktails et burent tout en discutant. Les deux hommes s'entendaient plutôt bien. Le brun demanda:

«-Vous ne m'avez pas dit, avez-vous quelqu'un dans votre vie? Car vous savez déjà que pour moi ce n'est pas le cas.

-Non je suis célibataire, je n'arrive pas à trouver de petit ami qui me convienne pour le moment.

-Pareil pour moi, ma dernière relation ne s'est pas du tout bien terminée du coup je n'ai pas trop envie de me trouver un nouveau partenaire pour le moment.

-Je comprend oui, ce n'est pas facile dans ces cas-là.

-En effet, mais ça fait un moment maintenant que je suis seul et ma famille veut me voir heureux.

-C'est bien normal, vous méritez de trouver quelqu'un de bien.

-Merci c'est très gentil.

-Je le pense.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard qui en disait long, manifestement l'attirance de Thorin pour Bilbon était réciproque. Ils terminèrent leur cocktail et décidèrent de rester un peu au soleil avant de partir dîner et de partir chacun de leur côté. Ils verraient plus tard si d'autres choses seraient possible entre eux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon termina son travail, il n'avait plus grand-chose à faire. Toutefois le blond se demandait si il n'allait pas rester un ou deux jours de plus pour apprendre à connaître Thorin d'avantage. Il se prépara et termina les deux visites touristiques proposées dans chaque programme ce qui lui prit la majorité de la journée. Il ne revint à l'hôtel qu'en début de soirée. Thorin était en train de boire un verre dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Bilbon s'approcha et sourit:

«-Bonsoir.

-Oh bonsoir, alors la journée à été bonne?

-Longue, j'ai fait deux grands tours touristiques. Mais heureusement mon travail ici est terminé.

-Vous allez donc partir?

-Je ne sais pas, je pensais éventuellement prolonger mon séjour d'un jour ou deux.

-Ce serait bien non, de vraies vacances?

-Oui pourquoi pas. Ça fait trois mois que je change de pays pour faire mes vérifications.

-D'accord, donc oui du repos vous fera du bien.»

Bilbon s'installa au bar et commanda un verre lui aussi. Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, il était épuisé par la chaleur et la masse de touristes qu'il y avait eu dans chaque visite. Le verre lui fit beaucoup de bien. Il proposa ensuite à Thorin de se retrouver pour dîner, mais d'abord il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Thorin accepta et le blond monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Thorin alla dans la partie restaurant et s'installa à une table légèrement isolée des autres. Ce soir il voulait parler avec Bilbon, le blondinet lui plaisait de plus en plus. Il portait un bermuda et un t-shirt. Le brun était vraiment dans l'esprit de profiter du cadeau de sa famille. Il vit Bilbon redescendre un peu plus tard, il portait lui aussi un bermuda et un t-shirt. Thorin lui fit un grand sourire, il avait déjà fait apporté une grande carafe d'eau. Ils parcoururent le menu, Thorin prit des spaghettis bolognaises et Bilbon prit un steak et des frites, ce soir ils ne voulaient pas se prendre la tête.

Thorin demanda en servant le vin qu'ils avaient commandé:

«-Alors, parlez moi de vous.

-Je suis fils unique, mes parents sont à la retraite et vivent dans le Hampshire. J'aurais dû avoir un jumeau mais il est mort à la naissance.

-Je suis désolé.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je l'ai jamais connu donc il me manque moins, mais c'est plus dur pour mes parents. Mais j'admets que je ressens un vide en moi, c'est étrange je sais car je ne me rappel pas de lui mais c'est comme ça. Car du coup je suis fils unique et on dit que les jumeaux ont un lien spécial et j'en suis convaincu, car je ressens vraiment le vide de mon frère.

-Je ne peux pas imaginer à quel point c'est difficile, j'ai un frère, Frérin et une sœur, Dis, j'avoue que je ne peux pas imaginer ne plus les avoir. Ma sœur a deux garçon, Fili et Kili, elle est divorcée mais ils sont restés en bons thermes. Mon frère est marié et ils essaient d'avoir un enfant avec sa femme, Suzanne.

-Vous avez une belle famille.

-En effet, je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer non?

-Si avec plaisir.»

Les deux hommes continuèrent de manger et Bilbon demanda:

«-Vous êtes donc coach sportif c'est ça?

-Oui c'est bien ça, j'ai toujours adoré faire du sport. Mon père était très sportif, il a été sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques de 68 à Mexico catégorie équitation et leur équipe a remportée cette épreuve avec 4 médailles au total.

-Waouh la classe.

-Oui, et ma mère était danseuse étoile, c'est le sport qui les a rapproché au début, mais après ils ont constaté qu'ils avaient bien plus en commun que simplement leur amour du sport.

-Et donc c'est pour les rendre fiers que vous avez choisit cette profession?

-Non c'est vraiment parce que je ne me voyais pas faire autre chose. Depuis que je suis petit j'aime le sport, mais moi je suis plutôt sports de combat.

-Oh, un bagarreur.»

Ils se mirent à rire et commandèrent les desserts. Bilbon prit une mousse au chocolat maison et Thorin prit de la tarte à la fraise. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors votre agence de voyage est dans Londres?

-Oui dans le centre, et votre salle de sport?

-La mienne aussi. Mais moi j'habite pas en ville, je préfère le calme de la campagne.

-Je comprend, moi j'habite das un coin tranquille de la ville.

-Globalement c'est une ville vraiment géniale.

-Oui, j'adore y vivre. J'aime les touristes, il y a tant de gens qui y passent.

-C'est vrai que de ce côté-là on a de la chance, c'est une ville qui attire beaucoup de tourismes.

-Remarque, comme toutes les capitales.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Thorin paya l'addition et ils allèrent marcher sur la plage. Bilbon se décida, il passa son bras sous celui de Thorin, il restait pour le brun et l'assumait. Thorin tourna la tête vers lui légèrement surpris et sourit en posant sa deuxième main sur le bras du blondinet.

* * *

Bilbon sentait la joie monter en lui, rien que la présence de Thorin lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer, Bilbon grogna et regarda, c'était sa mère. Il soupira et s'excusa auprès de Thorin avant de répondre. Le brun laissa Bilbon s'écarter de quelques pas et continua de marcher. Soudain Bilbon s'arrêta et raccrocha un peu après, il revint vers Bilbon:

«-Je suis désolé je dois retourner en Angleterre, mon père vient de faire une attaque.

-Mince, oui rentre vite.»

Bilbon se précipita dans l'hôtel et regroupa ses affaires en moins de cinq minutes. Il partit ensuite pour l'aéroport et embarqua, il avait réussi à trouver une place en dernière minute. Une fois installé dans son siège Bilbon soupira, il n'avait même pas prit le temps de dire au revoir à Thorin ni même de lui demander son numéro.

* * *

Thorin resta sur la plage comme un idiot. Il continua de marcher puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer dans l'hôtel lui aussi. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et soupira en fixant le plafond. Le brun s'en voulait de ne même pas avoir prit le numéro de Bilbon, toutefois il avait bon espoir, il pourrait toujours le retrouver grâce aux agences de voyage de Londres. Thorin envoya une carte postale à sa sœur lui racontant que tout se passait bien et qu'il les remerciait encore pour tout. Le brun était un peu triste de se retrouver seul à nouveau.

* * *

Bilbon arriva à l'hôpital, sa mère était assise dans le couloir, les yeux dans le vide. Le blond sentit un poids dans son estomac et s'approcha:

«-Maman?

-Oh tu es déjà là… ne t'inquiète pas, il est encore en vie mais j'ai eu très peur. Il se repose.»

Bilbon prit sa mère dans ses bras et expira un grand coup, il avait eut très peur tout le vol et maintenant il en savait un peu plus. Il raccompagna sa mère chez lui, elle allait dormir dans son appartement jusqu'à ce que son père sorte de l'hôpital. Il apprit qu'ils avaient été transportés en avion de chez eux jusqu'à l'hôpital de Londres, le cas de monsieur Sacquet avait été trop grave pour leur hôpital local, il n'était en vie que de justesse. Bilbon prépara à manger même si ni lui ni sa mère n'avaient faim. Après cela il alla se coucher en regrettant déjà de ne plus être à Hawaï.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin termina son séjour. Il rentra chez lui tout bronzé et avec des images paradisiaques dans la tête. Il se rendit chez sa sœur dès qu'il atterrit en Angleterre, il la remercia encore longuement. Dis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils:

«-Quoi?

-Rien, tout va bien.

-Je te connais, quelque-chose ne va pas bien.

-Si ça va.

-Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête?

-Parce qu'il a dû repartir à la hâte, son père a fait une attaque.

-Oh mince, tu n'as pas son numéro?

-Non.»

Dis soupira, son frère n'avait vraiment pas de chance, elle demanda avec espoir:

«-Et tu n'as pas son nom?

-Non, simplement son prénom et je sais qu'il possède une agence de voyage, mais à Londres donc il doit y en avoir une bonne centaine!

-Outch ça c'est pas de bol, grimaça Dis.

-J'ai l'habitude, bon je passais juste faire un coucou je vais rentrer.

-Tu ne veux pas rester dîner?

-Non c'est très gentil mais je suis fatigué.

-Comme tu veux, à plus tard.

-Salut.»

Thorin embrassa sa famille et rentra chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit une fois chez lui, il était épuisé par le décalage horaire.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté s'occupait de sa mère, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se faire à l'idée que son mari avait fait une attaque. Ils allaient donc le voir tous les jours car il avait besoin de soutien. Bilbon était nerveux, jamais il n'avait imaginé ses parents pouvant être malades car ils avaient toujours eu des santés de fer. Il soupira et lorsque son père sortit de l'hôpital il retourna au travail. Finalement monsieur Sacquet n'avait été en observation que trois jours.

Bilbon était content de retrouver son chez lui même si ça signifiait la solitude. Le blond alla donner ses notes à sa secrétaire pour qu'elle mette à jour les programmes si besoin. Bilbon devrait bientôt partir en Australie mais il allait prendre un peu de temps pour lui. Il regrettait vraiment de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Thorin convenablement, il avait peut-être loupé une belle aventure.

* * *

Thorin se remit au boulot et hésita longtemps avant de décider de faire des recherches. Il voulait retrouver Bilbon. Il commença par répertorier toutes les agences de voyages et à les localiser. Il avait du pain sur la planche, il devrait aller en voir plusieurs par jour si il voulait que ça ne lui prenne pas trop de temps, car si il n'en faisait qu'une seule à la fois il y passerait des mois! Le brun se concentra donc sur ça dès qu'il n'était pas au boulot. Il sentait qu'une occasion se présentait avec Bilbon et il voulait la saisir. Il était frustré que leur rencontre se soit terminée ainsi.

Thorin essaya de regrouper ses visites d'agences par quartiers, il fallait être organisé. Le brun était vraiment impatient à l'idée de retrouver le petit blond, de le voir à nouveau. Thorin n'allait pas se décourager, il était un battant et n'abandonnait jamais avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté essaya de retrouver Thorin par les réseaux sociaux, mais ce prénom avait été extrêmement populaire une trentaine d'années plus tôt, il y avait donc des centaines de réponses. Il arrêta vite de chercher, de toute façon il ne savait même pas comment il allait l'aborder si il le retrouvait. Le blondinet se concentra donc sur son travail, il resterait peut-être plus longtemps que prévu sur Londres. Il allait voir ses parents chaque week-end et raconta à ses parents son voyage à Hawaï, ils adoraient les récits de ses voyages. Bilbon aimait passer du temps à la campagne avec ses parents, c'était apaisant pour lui.

Le blond commença doucement à préparer son départ pour l'Australie, il ne pouvait pas retarder son travail plus longtemps. L'hiver provoquait une explosion de demandes sur les pays chauds que proposaient l'agence. Bilbon savait les préférences de chaque gamme de clients. Ce n'étaient pas des généralités mais une majorité. Les jeunes mariés aimaient Hawaï, les jeunes aimaient l'Australie et l'Europe, etc. C'est pourquoi chaque forfait proposé était étudié avec soin. Bilbon n'était pas un requin comme beaucoup d'agences de ce genre, lui il essayait de comprendre les besoins de ses clients et proposait les meilleures choses, pas forcément les plus chers.

* * *

Les recherches furent longues et compliquées, mais à force de travail Thorin trouva enfin. Il se rendit à l'agence de Bilbon avec un sourire large. Il était habillé de façon décontractée et avait laissé ses cheveux libres. Une des employées se leva dès qu'elle le vit:

«-Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider?

-Je suis venu voir monsieur Sacquet.

-Oh, asseyez vous je l'appel tout de suite. Votre nom s'il vous plaît?

-Merci beaucoup, je m'appelle Thorin.»

Thorin s'installa sur un des fauteuils noirs et attendit qu'on lui fasse signe. Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme lui sourit:

«-Vous pouvez aller dans son bureau il vous attend.

-Merci.»

Thorin suivit le couloir que lui avait indiqué l'employée et arriva devant une porte avec la plaque « privé ». Le brun sourit et toqua doucement à la porte.

* * *

Bilbon se redressa et autorisa Thorin à entrer. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit le coach entrer dans son bureau avec son abondante chevelure détachée. Il se leva:

«-Bonjour, comment m'as-tu trouvé?

-La plus vieille méthode du monde, j'ai fait le tour des agences jusqu'à trouver la tienne. C'était la dernière de la liste bien évidemment.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, au moins ça m'a occupé pendant mes heures libres.»

Bilbon sourit, il était content mais aussi un peu gêné:

«-Tu veux boire quelque-chose?

-Non merci ça va. Au fait, comment va ton père?

-Bien merci, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. Il est enfin rentré chez lui.

-Bien, il a un traitement j'imagine.

-Oui, ma mère veille au grain. Je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi, j'étais très frustré qu'on se soit quitté ainsi.

-Moi aussi, j'ai regretté que nous n'ayons pas échangé nos numéros.

-Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte après moi aussi. D'ailleurs je vais le prendre dès maintenant.»

Ils échangèrent leurs numéros et s'installèrent. Bilbon demanda en souriant:

«-Alors tu as reprit le boulot?

-Oui et j'avoue que ça m'a fait du bien de revoir mes élèves. Je suis soulagé car ils ont continué de travailler pendant mes vacances.

-Bien, c'est rare ça.

-Disons que c'est plus difficile pour eux de faire leurs exercices sans leur coach.

-J'imagine oui.»

Bilbon dû répondre à des mails, c'étaient ses hôtels en Australie qui confirmaient ses réservations. Il les remercia et regarda à nouveau Thorin:

«-Au fait, tu as envie qu'on prenne un verre après?

-Avec plaisir, on se retrouve quand et où?

-Euh disons à 19h30 au pub Blue Crown?

-Parfait, à tout à l'heure, je te laisse finir de travailler.

-A tout à l'heure alors.»

Thorin se leva et quitta le bureau avec un sourire victorieux. Prendre un verre avec Bilbon serait la première étape, il espérait que la soirée se passerait bien et qu'ils se verraient souvent après ça.

* * *

Bilbon eut un sourire idiot tout le reste de la journée, il allait prendre un verre avec Thorin, l'homme le plus sexy de la planète! Le blond fut d'une humeur joyeuse toute la journée ce qui surpris ses employés car depuis quelques jours il avait plutôt été bougon. À 18h30 pile il ferma l'agence, baissa la grille de fer devant la porte et partit chez lui. Il prit une douche rapide, se changea et se rendit au pub, il sentait que cette soirée serait mémorable.


	5. Chapter 5

Le blond entra dans le pub et le parcouru du regard. Il vit alors un grand brun de dos accoudé au bar, portant un jean et une chemise bleue foncée. Bilbon sourit, il reconnaissait parfaitement Thorin même sans voir son visage. Il s'approcha et se plaça près de lui:

«-J'espère que tu n'attends pas depuis trop longtemps.

-Hey, non ça va je suis arrivé i peine cinq minutes.»

Bilbon sourit et ils s'installèrent dans un coin après avoir commandé leur verre. Bilbon prenait un tequila sunrise et Thorin un verre de vin blanc. Le brun demanda en souriant:

«-Alors ta journée s'est bien passée?

-Oui merci, et la tienne?

-Oui, je ne travaillais pas.

-Ah c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir ce matin.

-En effet, ça m'a permit de régler quelques détails.»

La réponse vague ne dérangea pas Bilbon, ils n'avaient pas à se raconter leurs vies en détail, du moins pas pour le moment. Il sourit et le serveur leur apporta leurs verres. Bilbon lança:

«-J'étais vraiment content de te revoir.

-Moi aussi, ça fait quasiment trois semaines que je fais le tour des agences de voyages! D'ailleurs certaines employées m'ont proposé un séjour gratuit dans leur lit.»

Bilbon rougit sous le sous-entendu, il ne pouvait nier que Thorin était vraiment magnifique et qu'il ne serait pas du tout contre le fait de l'avoir dans son lit, mais jamais il n'aurait dit cela aussi clairement. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux pour reprendre contenance:

«-Oui, certaines femmes sont très directes.

-C'est amusant, elles étaient toutes très déçues quand j'ai dit que je cherchais un homme en particulier donc qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance.

-Oh… j'imagine oui. Il est vraiment sympa ce pub.

-Oui j'étais déjà venu une fois, je suis content que tu m'aie donné rendez-vous ici.»

Thorin s'amusait beaucoup de voir à quel point Bilbon était gêné par ce sujet. Il essayait de détourner la conversation, c'était adorable. Le brun bu une gorgée de son vin en faisant un tour de salle rapide d'un coup d'œil:

«-La déco est chouette, les discussions sont nombreuses mais sans que ça fasse un vacarme désagréable, l'ambiance est plutôt feutrée.

-C'est ce que j'aime ici, je n'aime pas les bars où dès qu'il y a du monde il est impossible d'avoir une conversation avec qui que ce soit.

-C'est vrai, et c'est pourtant malheureusement le cas. Alors tu repars bientôt en Australie?

-D'ici une semaine oui.

-Bien, ça nous laisse un peu de temps quand-même pour faire plus ample connaissance.

-Oui c'est ce qui est bien.»

Les deux hommes finirent leur verre et Thorin paya une tournée de shots. Bilbon sourit, il n'était pas particulièrement fêtard, mais avec le brun c'était très agréable. Ils burent donc leurs shots et Thorin entraîna Bilbon en boîte. Le coach n'était pas non plus un fêtard mais ce soir il voulait se défouler, voir les limites de Bilbon, si il était raisonnable en permanence ou si parfois il se lâchait, si il tenait bien l'alcool ou si il perdait tous ses moyens au bout de deux verres.

* * *

La boîte de nuit était bondée, les deux hommes se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule en jouant des coudes. Bilbon regardait nerveusement autour de lui. Thorin l'entraîna contre lui et commença à danser, le prenant par les mains pour le détendre. Bilbon mit quelques minutes avant de se prendre au jeu, il n'avait jamais été en boîte de toute sa vie. Il finit par se coller au brun et à se dandiner. Thorin eut un large sourire, cette petite danse était loin de le laisser indifférent. Il posa ses mains sur la taille de Bilbon et cala son rythme au sien, accentuant les frottements aux bons moments. Bientôt le rouge leur monta aux joues et leurs cheveux collèrent à leurs fronts, la piste de danse était une vraie fournaise. Thorin déboutonna quelques boutons de sa chemise tout en dansant ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à Bilbon et des sifflements approbateurs autour d'eux. Toutefois le duo n'y prêtait pas attention.

* * *

Les danses s'enchaînèrent, c'était clairement un jeu de séduction à présent, chacun voulait tester les limites de l'autre. Thorin fit glisser ses grandes mains sur les fesses de Bilbon, le plaquant un peu plus contre lui et se pencha pour lui crier dans l'oreille pour passer au-dessus de la musique:

«-Je pense qu'on devrait changer d'endroit non?

-Non pas encore!»

Thorin eut un sourire en coin, ils avaient tous les deux une sacré érection mais manifestement Bilbon voulait continuer son petit jeu. Le brun hocha la tête, dans ce cas il allait lui aussi pousser le vice un peu plus loin. Il ouvrit donc un peu plus sa chemise, se frottant un peu plus contre Bilbon. Le blond passa ses mains sur le torse de Thorin avant de les remonter et de les passer dans ses cheveux, leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, quand il eut l'impression qu'il allait exploser, Bilbon tira Thorin par la main et l'emmena dans un coin. Il plaqua Thorin contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il n'était pas ivre d'alcool mais de désir, le brun était à lui maintenant. Pour le prouver il imposa même un suçon dans le cou de Thorin, ce qui fit grogner ce dernier. Il se pencha et demanda d'une voix rauque:

«-Tu joue à quoi?

-A ton avis? Tu veux qu'on fasse ça ici, dans la voiture ou dans un lit?»

Le regard de Thorin s'assombrit, il adorait que cette petite bouche puisse être si sage mais si entreprenante un instant plus tard. Le brun descendit la braguette de Bilbon et commença à caresser son érection. Manifestement il voulait faire ça ici, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Bilbon. Le blondinet avait bien envie de ne pas être raisonnable pour une fois. Ils étaient dans un coin sombre du couloir. Thorin embrassa follement Bilbon et lui murmura:

«-Attends moi ici.»

Il disparu un instant avant de revenir, un préservatif à la main et un sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Il masturba Bilbon un instant avant d'ouvrir son propre pantalon et d'enfiler le préservatif. Bilbon sourit et se mit à genoux. Il prit le sexe de Thorin en bouche et commença un mouvement de tête lent. Au bout de quelques minutes le brun stoppa l'action de Bilbon et le fit se lever. Il le prépara rapidement avant de le pénétrer. Le blond gémit de plaisir et posa son front contre le mur. Ça faisait des semaines qu'il imaginait ce moment, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ça arriverait dans ces conditions. Le rythme du brun le rendait fou, c'était si délicieux.

Thorin tenait Bilbon fermement par les hanches, il était électrisé par ce petit bonhomme. Il passa une main sur son dos et sentit que l'orgasme était proche. Il continua donc un long moment avant de jouir en prononçant le nom de son amant. Bilbon ne tarda pas à venir lui aussi dans un petit cri. Ils se redressèrent et Thorin se retira. Il se rhabilla et alla jeter la protection. Les deux hommes ne savaient plus comment se comporter à présent. Ils allèrent prendre un verre, ils en avaient bien besoin à présent.

Bilbon regarda son nouvel amant:

«-C'était vraiment super.

-Oui c'était génial.»

Ils finirent leur verre et Thorin paya. Il se passa une main sur le visage et regarda l'heure, il était déjà très tard:

«-Je te raccompagne?

-C'est gentil mais j'ai ma voiture.

-Comme tu veux. Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller non?

-Si, tu as raison, je travaille tôt demain matin moi aussi.»

Les deux hommes quittèrent donc la boîte mais partirent chacun de leur côté. Ils étaient un peu gênés, tout ceci n'avait pas été planifié. Les deux hommes avaient beau être attirés l'un par l'autre, ils n'avaient pas imaginé céder à leurs pulsions ainsi.

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui et prit une bonne douche. Il avait le numéro de Bilbon mais il ne savait pas si il allait le rappeler. Cette situation avait été vraiment étrange mais incroyablement bonne à la fois. Ce moment dans le couloir avait été magique mais se reproduirait-t-il? Le brun soupira et se coucha, tant de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre pour le moment.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté n'était pas plus avancé, il avait apprécié cette partie de jambes en l'air mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir que ça se reproduise. Il savait qu'ils étaient très différents tous les deux, alors peut-être qu'une fois avait été suffisante. Après une douche bien chaude il se coucha, ce soir il s'était comporté sans réfléchir, mais il avait déjà un goût amer dans la bouche. Cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas et maintenant il devait passer pour le pire des dépravés. Il décida de ne plus voir Thorin juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.


	6. Chapter 6

Thorin travailla en essayant de penser à autre chose mais il n'arrivait pas à sortir Bilbon de son esprit. Il soupira car le petit Bilbon lui plaisait beaucoup mais il n'était pas sûr que leur histoire ait un lendemain. Il demanda conseil à des amis mais aucun n'avait le même avis, ce qui n'était pas très utile. Thorin soupira en prenant sa douche après avoir fait une session de sport intensive. Aujourd'hui il avait repoussé ses limites pour se vider la tête. Après sa douche le brun s'habilla et alla voir sa sœur. Dis était toujours de très bons conseils, elle écoutait aussi très bien.

* * *

Bilbon allait partir en Australie dans deux jours, il avait envie de voir Thorin avant son départ. Cette envie était peut-être irréfléchie mais c'était comme une obsession, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Toute la journée il réfléchit à comment faire, envoyer un texto, téléphoner ou finalement ne rien faire? Bilbon grogna dans son bureau et rentra chez lui. Finalement il envoya un message à Thorin:

«-Salut, je pars dans deux jours pour l'Australie et j'aurais vraiment voulu te voir.»

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver:

«-Oui pourquoi pas, ce soir je suis chez ma sœur, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait se voir demain?

-Avec plaisir, passe une bonne soirée et désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

-Pas de soucis, à demain passe une bonne soirée toi aussi.».

Le blond sourit bêtement, finalement il allait enfin voir son beau brun avant son départ. Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et rentra chez lui. Il décida de se faire une soirée tranquille: pizza et télé, rien de bien fou mais ça lui convenait. Bilbon suivit donc son programme tranquille avant d'aller se coucher.

* * *

Thorin se prépara, ils avaient rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant tranquille pour dîner. Il termina tôt son dernier entraînement, comme ça il pourrait rentrer chez lui se changer avant de partir pour le restaurant. Il enfila un t-shirt et un jean avec des chaussures de ville. Il attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval pour être tranquille. Il monta dans sa voiture et alla au restaurant, Bilbon devait déjà y être puisqu'il lui avait dit dans la matinée qu'il irait directement du travail jusqu'au restaurant. Le brun entra dans le restaurant et sourit, Bilbon était assit à une table et regardait l'entrée. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire.

Thorin s'approcha et s'installa:

«-Bonjour, désolé je suis passé chez moi pour me changer.

-Ce n'est rien, je viens d'arriver, un couple est arrivé à la dernière minute à l'agence et ils ont mit une éternité à choisir leur destination.

-J'imagine à quel point ça doit être agaçant.»

Ils consultèrent la carte que le serveur leur présenta. Bilbon choisit de prendre du risotto et Thorin prit le trio purée de carottes, purée de céleri et purée de pommes de terre avec une escalope de poulet accompagnée de sa sauce à la crème avec champignons. Le brun demanda:

«-Alors tu as hâte de partir?

-Bof, j'y vais tous les ans tu sais.

-Oui mais bon, c'est toujours bien de voyager non?

-Si en effet, toutefois être toujours sur les routes ça ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à une éventuelle vie privée.

-Je comprend, mais ça fait de bonnes histoires à raconter plus tard à tes petits-enfants.»

Bilbon se mit à rire devant la stupidité de cette phrase, il n'aurait probablement jamais de petits-enfants.

Le serveur leur apporta leur commande, ils avaient prit un apéritif en attendant, rien de fou. Bilbon se passa une main dans les cheveux et lança enfin:

«-Au fait pour l'autre soir…

-Oui?

-C'était très agréable et même si je pense que ce n'était pas forcément approprié, j'espère que ça arrivera à nouveau. Même si ce ne sont pas dans les mêmes conditions bien sûr.

-Ah oui tu pense ça, s'amusa Thorin.

-Oui, tu pense peut-être différemment, mais j'aimerai beaucoup qu'on continue à se voir après mon retour. Même si c'est juste pour discuter comme on le faisait à Hawaï, j'aime ta compagnie tout simplement, pas uniquement sur un plan sexuel.

-Heureux de l'entendre, j'ai l'ambition de ne pas être un sex toy à temps plein.»

Bilbon devint blême, il ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque, il avait du mal s'exprimer et vexer Thorin. Il demanda:

«-Tu veux dire quoi par là?

-Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit uniquement pour le sexe, je suis fier d'avoir un cerveau et que d'autres personnes s'en rendent compte.

-C'est vrai, tu as de la conversation sur pleins de sujets différents.

-J'essaye de m'intéresser à pleins de choses en effet. Je t'avoue que ça m'a surpris de recevoir un message hier.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, je n'avais pas l'impression qu'il y aurait une suite à la soirée qu'on a passé en boîte.

-Je ne pensais pas non plus, mais plus mon départ approchait plus j'avais envie de te voir sans savoir pourquoi. Du coup l'idée m'obsédait tellement que j'en ai eu assez et je t'ai envoyé un message, c'était le seul moyen pour que mon cerveau me laisse enfin tranquille.»

Thorin sourit et il continua de manger:

«-C'est gentil, je pense qu'en fait c'était trop rapide l'autre soir. On a brûlé les étapes, c'est ce qui a fait qu'on soit partit chacun de notre côté et qu'on ne se soit plus parlé. Je crois qu'on ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qui était arrivé dans ce couloir.

-C'est vrai, je me suis dit que c'était une erreur et qu'il serait mieux qu'on ne se revoit plus.

-Je me suis dit la même chose. Je crois qu'on a été impressionnés par la passion qu'on pouvait déchaîner une fois ensemble.

-C'est tout à fait ça!»

Ils terminèrent de manger et Thorin demanda:

«-Tu pars à quelle heure demain?

-Mon avion décolle à 10h, il faut donc que je sois à l'aéroport pour 9h.

-C'est tôt, tu veux qu'on marche un peu ou tu veux rentrer chez toi tout de suite?

-Je ne suis pas contre l'idée de marcher un peu pour digérer.»

* * *

Le blond paya et ils partirent marcher dans les rues. Thorin passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbon tout en marchant, il était content qu'ils aient apporté ce sujet finalement. Maintenant tout était clair et ils pouvaient repartir sur de bonnes bases. Ils continuèrent donc de marcher en parlant de tout et de rien avant de faire demi tour. Devant sa voiture Bilbon s'arrêta:

«-Bon bah c'est ma voiture, merci d'être venu.

-Merci à toi de m'avoir invité. C'était une soirée très agréable.

-C'est vrai, à plus tard alors.

-Oui, amuse toi bien pendant ton voyage.

-Ce sera boulot boulot et boulot.

-Mais dans un décor de rêve.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Thorin se pencha légèrement pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon. Le baiser fut court et doux avant qu'il ne se redresse enfin:

«-Dors bien Bilbon.

-Toi aussi Thorin.»

Bilbon monta dans sa voiture et rentra chez lui en souriant, il avait passé une excellente soirée. Le blond était triste de partir si tôt le lendemain. Il se consola en pensant à comment il allait retrouver Thorin après le voyage.


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin se demandait ce qui allait arriver au retour de Bilbon. Il se leva en sachant que le blond était dans l'avion. Le brun était de mauvaise humeur, il n'aimait pas dire au revoir aux gens qu'il appréciait, de plus son histoire avec Bilbon était si bizarre qu'il aurait préféré en parler, la régler avant que son amant ne prenne l'avion.

Il se prépara et s'en alla pour la salle de sport. Le brun commença par faire de l'exercice avant de s'occuper de ses cours. À la fin de la journée il alla rendre visite à Dis, il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Thorin se demandait juste si Bilbon était bien arrivé et il espérait que son voyage se passerait bien.

* * *

Bilbon arriva à l'aéroport et récupéra ses bagages. La route jusqu'à l'hôtel fut courte, il faisait une chaleur étouffante. Bilbon fut content de rentrer à l'hôtel et de pouvoir prendre une douche bien fraîche. Il envoya un mail bref à Thorin pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé et qu'il pensait à lui. Le blond commença à rédiger sa petite liste comme il le faisait toujours. Il commanda à manger dans sa chambre, ce soir il n'avait pas envie de sortir, le décalage horaire l'avait anéanti.

Le lendemain Bilbon commença tôt ses inspections après avoir prit un bon petits-déjeuner. Il allait avoir du travail pour un bon moment, toute la journée il pensa à Thorin, il espérait avoir une réponse à son mail.

* * *

Thorin lu le mail de Bilbon en rentrant de chez Dis et sourit. Il était content d'avoir des nouvelles de son amant, il s'installa confortablement derrière son écran et commença à rédiger une réponse:

«- _Cher Bilbon, je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles et de savoir que ton voyage s'était bien passé. Ici il pleut beaucoup, heureux de savoir que là-bas il fait beau et chaud (même si il fait trop chaud à ton goût). J'ai fait beaucoup de sport ce matin, j'avais besoin de me vider l'esprit. Je ne supporte pas l'idée que tu sois partit alors que notre relation n'est pas encore stable. Après le travail j'ai été chez ma sœur, mes neveux sont toujours aussi drôles, de vrais petits chenapans..._

 _Je repense beaucoup à notre première fois et finalement je me dis que ce n'était pas si terrible que ça finalement, on n'est plus des gamins, je crois qu'on ne peut pas réellement brûler les étapes, on a agit sur l'instant, c'est ce que le destin avait prévu pour nous. Je sais, je parle comme dans un mauvais film d'amour mais c'est ce que je crois. Rien n'arrive par hasard selon moi, et cette nuit-là je me suis senti tellement bien. Après coup j'ai été un peu gêné d'avoir fait ça dans un lieu aussi nul que le couloir d'une boîte de nuit, mais cet embarras n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Je suis tombé sous ton charme dès que je t'ai vu à Hawaï, au début ce n'était que du désir, mais maintenant je sens que c'est de la tendresse._

 _Bon je te laisse je sais que tu as beaucoup de boulot devant toi._

 _À très vite mon beau._

 _Thorin._ »

Il relu plusieurs fois son mail et finit par l'envoyer, il espérait que Bilbon ne trouverait pas cette déclaration bizarre ou inappropriée. Il soupira et alla prendre un bain pour se changer les idées. Il soupira et enfila un short avant de manger puis de se coucher.

* * *

Bilbon rentra de sa journée de vérifications et consulta ses mails. Normalement sa secrétaire devait lui envoyer un papier. Il fut heureux de voir qu'il avait un mail de Thorin. Le jeune homme l'ouvrit et à mesure qu'il lisait il sentait son coeur grossir de plus en plus, des larmes coulèrent même sur ses joues. Le blond s'était attendu à tout sauf à une déclaration d'amour et il en était ravi. Il lu le mail une bonne dizaine de fois, il ne voulait rien oublier, il voulait graver cette joie dans sa mémoire. Il finit par répondre:

«- _Mon cher_ _Thorin,_

 _Ton mail m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tant de choses pour moi. Je t'avoue qu'au début moi aussi je te voyais juste comme un beau mec qui pourrait devenir mon amant avec un eu de chance. Finalement c'est quand j'ai dû revenir en Angleterre à cause de mon père, quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas ton numéro, c'est là que j'ai comprit que je t'aimais. Je voulais plus qu'un sex friend et je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression en voyant tes magnifiques yeux bleus que tu étais le bon. Car oui, je suis hypnotisé chaque fois que nos regards se croisent! Ta voix me rend fou aussi, chaude, grave et tellement sensuelle! Mais je m'égare, je ne suis pas du genre à échanger des sexto ou trucs du genre. Moi je suis quelqu'un de simple, si je veux te dire des choses coquines je te les dirait en face!_

 _Tu me manque et moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'on puisse poser les bases de notre relation avant mon départ, mais le destin en a décidé autrement. Non je ne te trouve pas ridicule quand tu parle de destin car je suis moi aussi intimement convaincu que si nous en sommes là c'est grâce au destin._

 _Cette nuit-là j'étais gêné car je me suis dit que maintenant qu'on avait fait l'amour tu ne voudrais plus me voir. J'ai eu très peur après qu'on se soit rhabillé, je me suis dit que tout était fini avant d'avoir vraiment commencé. C'est drôle comme le fait de ne pas être l'un face à l'autre nous aide à dire des choses qu'on n'oserait pas encore s'avouer. Après la boîte de nuit j'étais décidé à ne plus te revoir, j'étais mort de peur à l'idée que mes sentiments ne soient pas partagés…_

 _Bon je meurs de faim, j'ai eu une grosse journée alors je te laisse._

 _A très vite._

 _Bilbon_.»

Le blond envoya le mail et descendit manger. Il fut malade toute la nuit, le poisson qu'il avait mangé n'était pas frais. Il raya aussitôt cet hôtel de la liste, il ne voulait pas que ses clients risquent l'intoxication alimentaire. Il resta malade plusieurs jours et se plaignit au directeur de l'établissement avant de partir. Il voulait boucler son tour au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer. Il commençait à en avoir assez de ces hôtels qui se ressemblaient presque tous, de ces guides faussement gentils, des changements de fuseaux horaires et de climats. Bilbon était tout bonnement fatigué de passer son temps sur les routes. Il avait besoin de vacances, mais chez lui. Le blond rentra avec cette idée en tête, à l'avenir il confierait certains voyages à son chef d'équipe.

* * *

Thorin lu le mail et sourit bêtement, il imaginait parfaitement Bilbon en train de réfléchir à ses mots avant de les écrire. Il aima particulièrement l'idée que celui-ci pourrait lui dire des choses coquines, il attendait de voir si il en serait vraiment capable. Thorin était content que ses sentiments soient partagés, ça le rassurait un peu. Il était d'accord avec Bilbon sur une chose: la distance favorisait les aveux, si le blond avait été à Londres en ce moment même ils ne se seraient pas avoué la moitié de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit par mails. Le brun lu une dernière fois le mail avant d'aller se coucher, il rêva de Bilbon toute la nuit et n'en savoura que plus ses heures de sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Bilbon rentra plusieurs jours plus tard en espérant voir Thorin au plus vite. Les deux hommes avaient beaucoup à rattraper. Le blond récupéra donc sa valise et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Le jeune homme sourit en voyant Thorin qui l'attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport. Il sourit et s'approcha de lui:

«-Salut, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir!

-Je sais, je voulais te faire la surprise. J'ai demandé à ta secrétaire à quelle heure tu arrivais.

-Tu es un amour.»

Le brun se pencha et embrassa longuement Bilbon. Le blond se sentit fondre sous ce baiser, Thorin était tellement sexy.

Thorin passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbon et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils montèrent et Thorin demanda:

«-Tu as faim?

-Oui un peu, je suis content de te voir.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te voir mon chéri.»

Thorin se gara devant un restaurant et ils y allèrent. Les deux hommes commandèrent quelque chose de simple et rapide. Les deux hommes sentaient que ça avait changé entre eux. Bilbon se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa le brun.

* * *

Après le repas ils allèrent se promener, le blond était content de se détendre ainsi. Thorin demanda:

«-Ma sœur nous a invité à dîner ce soir, j'aimerai beaucoup que vous vous rencontriez.

-Oui pourquoi pas, mais avant il faut que je prenne une douche!

-Oui tu dois te détendre avant de rencontrer ma famille. Tu as fait un long voyage c'est normal de te reposer.»

Thorin déposa Bilbon chez lui et lui annonça qu'il viendrait le chercher trois heures plus tard. Bilbon le remercia et commença par ranger ses affaires. Après ça il alla prendre une douche et se changea. Il régla son courrier, écouta ses messages et regarda l'heure, Thorin n'allait plus tarder.

* * *

Bilbon était nerveux à l'idée de rencontrer la famille de Thorin. Il sortit et vit la voiture du brun se garer devant l'immeuble. Il sourit et monta en voiture en souriant:

«-Hey ça va?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Oui oui ça va, j'ai tellement hâte que tu rencontre tout le monde.

-Moi aussi j'ai hâte même si j'avoue que je stresse pas mal.»

Le duo arriva chez Dis un moment plus tard. Bilbon descendit de voiture et prit nerveusement la main de Thorin dans la sienne. Le brun embrassa son petit ami:

«-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

-Je n'en doute pas.»

Les deux hommes sonnèrent et furent accueillit par Dis. La brune sourit et enlaça son frère:

«-Salut, vous êtes pile à l'heure.

-Oui, Dis je te présente Bilbon, chéri voici ma sœur.

-Enchanté.»

Dis fit la bise à Bilbon et sourit:

«-Thorin m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. J'espère que tu nous appréciera.

-Bonjour je suis Kili.

-Et moi Fili.

-Je suis Bilbon, le petit ami de votre oncle.»

Les deux garçons sourirent et se jetèrent sur leur oncle. Thorin se mit à rire et joua avec eux en se dirigeant vers la table. Dis avait tout mit sur la table, ils n'avaient plus qu'à s'asseoir et à manger. Thorin s'installa à côté de Bilbon et tout le monde commença à manger. Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, la jeune femme était contente de voir que son frère avait trouvé l'amour avec un homme bien. Bilbon demanda:

«-Tu travaille dans quoi?

-Je suis assistante sociale, toi tu es directeur d'une agence de voyage c'est bien ça?

-Tout à fait. D'ailleurs je vais moins voyager pour pouvoir me consacré à ma vie privée.»

Thorin regarda son amant avec surprise, il n'était pas au courant. Bilbon lui sourit:

«-Je voulais te prévenir oui désolé je n'ai pas eu le temps.

-Ce n'est rien, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Oui, si je suis toujours à droite et à gauche notre relation ne va pas durer.

-En tout cas c'est très gentil d'y avoir pensé.

-De rien, j'ai envie que ça marche entre nous.»

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent. Thorin termina de manger et débarrassa. La brune regarda ses fils:

«-Arrêtez vos bêtises, apportez le dessert avec tonton s'il vous plaît.»

Les deux enfant allèrent dans la cuisine, ils étaient bien obéissants. Bilbon sourit à son amant losque celui-ci revint:

«-Je pense que si on fait en sorte de faire un voyage ou deux par ans pour contrôler alors ça ira.

-D'accord, nos vacances en amoureux seront dans des pays exotiques.»

Les deux hommes sourirent et parlèrent encore avec Dis avant de partir, il était temps pour les enfants de se coucher. Bilbon demanda une fois en voiture:

«-Tu dors chez moi ce soir?

-Avec plaisir. J'ai très envie de te serrer contre moi toute la nuit.»

Les deux hommes allèrent chez Bilbon et finirent rapidement dans le lit à faire follement l'amour. Après cela ils s'enlacèrent et s'endormirent. Thorin tenait Bilbon fermement dans ses bras. Bilbon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Thorin et s'endormit, épuisé par le décalage horaire.

* * *

Les deux hommes apprirent à se connaître, Bilbon restait sur Londres et ils cherchaient un appartement pour s'installer ensembles. Le brun avait réussi à obtenir de Bilbon qu'ils n'habitent pas en plein cœur de la ville. Le brun donnait ses cours de sport tout en planifiant leurs visites d'appartements.

Le duo trouva un cottage parfait à une demi heure de Londres. Ils avaient pensé à un appartement mais finalement une maison ça leur allait parfaitement. Ils avaient eu le coup de cœur pour ce cottage et ils signèrent rapidement les papiers. Thorin n'en revenait pas, il avait un cottage magnifique avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Bilbon de son côté planifiait leurs premières vacances en amoureux. Thorin était content à l'idée de prendre des vraies vacances tous les deux, leur rencontre remontait déjà à six mois. Cette fois ils partaient au Canada. Tout semblait bien parti pour eux, tout leur souriait car le brun avait obtenu une promotion, il était associé de la salle de sport maintenant.

* * *

Les amoureux s'envolaient pour Toronto cet après-midi, Thorin avait un plan derrière la tête, il s'était rendu compte que Bilbon était vraiment l'homme de sa vie. Il avait donc acheté de quoi faire une surprise à son homme. Le brun avait déjà son idée du moment où il ferait sa surprise. Un soir alors qu'ils étaient au bord d'un lac, le soleil se coucha et des aurores boréales firent leur apparition. Thorin sentit que c'était le moment. Il se mit à genoux et lança:

«-Bilbon ça fait un temps que j'y pense, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Je t'aime et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu devienne mon mari.

-Thorin… waouh mais… je m'y attendais pas!»

Le blond sourit et hocha la tête, il ne pouvait pas parler tant il était submergé par l'émotion. Thorin lui passa la bague au doigt et se redressa en souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent à l'hôtel, tout était vraiment parfait et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Ce bonheur ils l'avaient longtemps recherché, et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils refusaient de le laisser filer.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
